With the rapid growth of mobile equipment and communication technology and the improvement of the living standard and the user's experience requirement, the demands of mobile communication equipment are growing rapidly and widely. The applications of positioning services based on positioning develop from day to day. Further, the demands for indoor positioning services are growing, for example, large shopping malls guide, underground parking garage and building indoor-positioning. It not only facilitates people's life, but also contains great commercial value, which provides key material for big data mining and its application in commercial activities. Its technological change is playing a greater role for the effectiveness of commercial models.
Currently, conventional positioning applications have indoor navigational function. However, these conventional applications all generate a path plan between an indoor positioning coordinate point and a target position coordinate point, and show the path on a map. So-called indoor navigational method and the outdoor navigational method are generally of the same, and they both show the path to the user in order for the use to follow the same path and reach destination target location. The above prior art techniques suffer from the following drawbacks:
Firstly, there is no specific road in an indoor environment unlike in an outdoor environment, and indeed, the indoor environment is a public region without any roads. In other words, it is not intuitive for the user to use this kind of conventional path planning and rendering manner.
Secondly, some rooms or areas inside an indoor environment may be accessible and accordingly, they can effectively improve moving efficiency of users. However, a prior art navigational path planning fails to take account of above situation and as a result, fails to establish navigational planning and develop a movement path. This does not comply with actual requirement of user movement.